Alternate Personalities
by worldreminiscence
Summary: "Noct, is this what we get from betting on our son in that little game back then?"..."Well, maybe. But it's not that bad, is it? Though, he's really the opposite to us." ...Noctis and Lightning's son wasn't how they had expected him to be. AU.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is a one-shot fic for **Hakurama01**! For those who would like to see Noctis and Lightning's son's image, **please go to the link in my profile!** ^^ Thank u so much Nicha for giving even little of ur time editing this when u also have other things to do! And I'm sorry for that T^T Anyway, this is a bit of random fanfic.. I hope u all like it! :D Anyone is welcome to leave a review and opinions! I'd appreciate it a lot. :]

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own this game and its characters. All credits belong to Square Enix. Noctis and Lightning's son was created by Hakurama01 and the princess is my Original Character though her name was Hakurama01's idea. This storyline was my idea too.

* * *

**Alternate Personalities**

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor/Family/Friendship

Their friends used to say that once they marry and have children, either would be stoic or grumpy. That was when they were dating.

But they were immortal. And now the twenty three-looking man with dark blue spiky hair and hazel eyes, Noctis, also the Caelum Dynasty King and the twenty one-looking woman with light strawberry colored hair and icy blue eyes, his queen Lightning, were staring at each other intently. No one knew what kind of conversation both could be having through telepathy. They were just there sitting without moving any of their limbs at all. Which was quite amusing.

Vanille, Snow, Serah, Hope, Jester, Sazh, Dominic and even Aldred-the most serious one among them- seemed to be interested as they observed the two immortal couple not blinking their eyes even once.

"What are they talking about?" Vanille whispered to Hope.

Hope only shrugged and tilted his head to look at Vanille. Soon enough, Snow started his own mumbling and Jester started telling jokes to add humor but was clearly out of place. Their murmurs became louder which seemed to irritate Noctis as he twitched his eyebrow. It didn't go unnoticed by them and so they shut their mouth up.

'Wow, so they're really _that_ serious? what a couple,' all of them except the two couple involved thought to themselves.

…

…

…

Exactly five minutes had passed, Noctis and Lightning were still staring at each other like there would be no tomorrow. Their eight friends were slowly getting bored, it felt like every seconds was an hour to them, but they were too curious to give up on observing the couple.

'Noct, give up,' Lightning was talking in her mind.

'No way, _you_ give up,' Noctis replied.

'What? Heck no way, come on,' Lightning insisted.

'…'

Lightning raised her right eyebrow as Noctis didn't reply. She wouldn't give up. Hell she wouldn't want her child to end up being stoic like her husband. Being grumpy was better. Lightning's thoughts were totally the opposite of Noctis' opinion though. He would prefer their child to end up being stoic than grumpy just like Lightning. Who knew what outcome would it be if one more grumpy person ended up in their circle.

Alright, maybe everyone was wondering why they were having such thoughts when they were only battling with each other by staring and not blinking their eyes.

Actually, they were like kids who put a bet on the little game. Whoever wins would teach their child the better attitude. And they didn't even think that their 'child' would have inherit either side's personality whether they like it or not. Stupid couple eh?

Jester muffled a laugh when Dominic whispered to him what Noctis and Lightning could be actually doing. It wasn't long that Dominic found out by his instinct. Damn convenient instinct he had. He grinned as they continued observing the two.

Lightning and Noctis were on their edge. But unfortunately, neither one of them just didn't have the style of giving up. One should win.. And just few more.

'Give... up!' Lightning and Noctis yelled at each other through their minds at the same time.

They were nearing it and really nearing it...

When suddenly…

"Everyone! I know now the best name for him!" Stella barged into the room with the baby in her arms, sleeping soundly. Her commotion made Noctis and Lightning choked out that they ended up blinking their eyes together at the same time. The eight other friends widened their eyes at Stella who was now staring at them confusingly.

Tilting her head, Stella asked innocently, "Eh? What's wrong?"

Lightning slapped her forehead as Noctis groaned inwardly. The other eight friends? Well, they were now trying to suppress their laughter at the two immortal couple.

"Stella, good timing." Jester raised his thumb up at Stella.

Stella still had her head tilted to her side. But as if not caring, she just decided to look at the baby in her arms then she smiled. Noctis and Lightning's baby is a really cute little angel. Still no hair growing in the smooth head of his and small eyes were shut tightly. And like any other babies, his fists were balled while sleeping.

Lightning and Noctis looked at each other once again but instead of continuing their stupid little game, they smirked at each other. Yes, a smirk, instead of a smile. Really… Them, playing that game wasn't needed in the first place at all.

"Shin," As the air around them got tenser for every second that passed, Stella's voice once again echoed throughout room.

"It is Shin," she repeated.

"Shin?" Out of his curiosity, Noctis asked.

"Yes, his name should be Shin," Stella gave her sweet smile at everyone.

"Ohh I think it's a good Japanese name! It means genuineness!" Jester approved and grinned.

All the other friends glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. Smile plastered on their faces as they walked towards Stella and looked at the baby boy sleeping adorably.

"So, what do you think Noctis? Light?" Stella asked the two couple.

"Well, I don't think it's bad." Lightning had her lips curved up a bit now. She was smiling naturally, not every day would they get to see that. Noctis nodded then. He would have worn his usual impassive face but the warm feeling he was getting from his wife and his friends were enough to change that into a genuine smile.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Time wasn't slow. Rather, it flew just in a blink of an eye. Noctis and Lightning's only son, Shin, turned fifteen already. His hair was spiky like his father's but the color was from his mother. The slight pink but brownish color like rust strands of bangs covered Shin's forehead. It grew just a bit longer than his father's but he didn't want to cut it. As for his eyes, another inherit from his mother. Her icy blue eyes the exact same on him, bright and beautiful. But his facial feature looked similar to his father. Basically, they actually had the same face, as if Noctis made a clone of him.

And it was all good. All really good but one thing the couple still wondering about was _how_ the heck did Shin turned into a very kind, generous, lovable and even cheerful kid that was totally opposite to both of their personalities? Did Shin get around Stella that much? Could it be that the name 'Shin' that means genuineness affected him in a magical way? Nah. Or was it because of Vanille's everyday teaching lesson on him that not only the important things he had to learn was transferred to him but Vanille's annoying cheerfulness too?

Indeed when taking photographs, Shin would suddenly become so serious that his face would looked stoic just like Noctis but other than that or those special events, he _was_ unbelievably cheerful.

Shaking her head, Lightning raised an eyebrow at Noctis. He noticed this and so he turned to look and stare at the beautiful woman beside him.

"Noct, is this what we get from betting on our son in that little game back then?" Lightning asked in her usual cold tone of voice.

"Well, maybe. But it's not that bad, is it? Though, he's really the opposite to us," Noctis replied, taking a glance at Shin's direction who was playing with Sazh's baby chocobo in his afro head.

Lightning did the same and softened her facial features when she saw her son chuckling playfully as the baby chocobo flew on top of his head. _Hm.._ _I guess, it really wasn't that bad. _Lightning grinned mentally, her icy blue eyes full of concern and love for her son.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"Hi Shin, my cute adorable student!" Vanille ran towards Shin as she smiled widely at him. Shin smiled back at her and his smile was too beautiful that Vanille had to catch her breath from gasping and from being stunned too much.

"Hello Auntie Vanille," Shin greeted in his usual sexy voice. Though, he wouldn't notice it himself. Vanille was smiling ear to ear, Shin knew when his auntie was in a good mood or bad mood, this time though, not just in good mood but hyper mood. Shin chuckled inwardly at the perkiness of the older lady standing in front of him.

"Actually, I have news for you! Light and Noctis were invited to a party just near this palace. Their son, you, were invited too, but those two refused to go!" Vanille pouted as she continued, "but I convinced them to at least, let you go! You're fine with that right? I'm quite sure you'd wish to go to a grand party once. Or… no?" Vanille hesitated.

"You're right, auntie Vanille, thank you a lot! I sure want to go," Shin's face was now plastered with a huge and gentle smile. Vanille was once again, taken aback. This time, not because of the gentleness she found on it _but_ the similar softness she'd found on Noctis or Lightning whenever they smile. At times, that is.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

It was the very first time for Shin to go to such grand party. He had celebrated his birthdays before but it was always simple, which he didn't actually mind and now looking at the grand halls, the huge chandeliers that hung above them, the crowds who were all elegantly dressed with long gowns and tuxedos, he was so stunned. His blue eyes widening in the new feeling that was overflowing on him.

If it weren't for his Auntie Vanille, he wouldn't have been able to discover such new great feeling.

Shin was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie and blue stripes that was designed onto it. His hair was, all the same, spiky but his mother fixed it for him in order to not look messy. His father lent him the tuxedo, then black leather shoes matched it. Everything was perfect for him that night. His auntie Vanille and uncle Hope came with him. Even Snow, Stella and Serah. He was really happy.

Although Shin wanted his parents to come along with him, he knew they'd want some time alone and so he decided to just have fun so when he comes back home, he'd have things to tell them. _What a joyous feeling._

As soon as they arrived in the party, Vanille and Hope went somewhere off, probably to the foods. Snow and Serah were the same but probably to dance along with the couples who were dancing in the music of waltz. Stella went with Jester. Oh did he mention that Jester tagged along with them? It was because of Stella. Well, Shin knew that Jester had been having that one-sided crush on her for a long time now. They were immortals, who knew he might have had that for a hundred years or more now. But there could also be a possibility that Stella would return the same affection.

With the thought, Shin grinned then chuckled to himself. He wished the best for the two.

He was now all alone and yet he didn't feel sad, instead he felt like exploring around. Maybe there would be something interesting, and while he was looking around resuming his walk, there it was. In an instant, Shin's attention got caught by a silhouette of a beautiful young lady who was standing by one of the balconies in the grand palace.

The darkness gave a special effect upon her even more. Her long, straight black hair glistened under the gleaming moon and was swaying along with the wind that blew every now and then. He couldn't clearly see her face but he had a feeling that she would be stunning. Stunning in a good way. Then she was wearing a simple short sleeve black dress that ran down until her knee. The complexion of her white skin contrasted well against it. She had a black shawl around her neck as well.

'She could stay there even though it's cold?' Shin ended up questioning himself when he felt the wind blew and reached up to his face as he walked towards the balcony.

Approaching a girl never crossed Shin's mind before. And so there he was, standing few meters behind the young lady not knowing what to say as a greeting. His icy blue eyes just stared at her figure. But she seemed to notice his presence, and she turned her head to face him.

Shin blinked his eyes. The lady was facing him now, and as he thought, she was really.. stunning. Beautiful in every way. The calmness he saw in her face was attractive, her beautiful brown eyes that locked with his own blue ones, her lips that were parted as if she was going to say something. Everything.

But, they just met, and surely he knew nothing about her. He was absolutely shocked when she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest, turning around her whole body to his direction.

"Who are you and why are you staring at me like that? If you want a dance, then no. I'm here to relax alone, I don't want anyone to disturb me," the young lady said bluntly.

"Wh-" Shin widened his eyes the more he was shocked when she clicked her tongue a 'tsk'. _How unlady like. She's like... my mother. _Shin found himself chuckling a bit at this. Who'd knew that a beautiful lady like her could have a manner like that. Well at least to him, his mother, Lightning was the only woman with that attitude he had ever seen yet. Instead of getting insulted or mad, he was amused at this young lady.

"W-what are you laughing at?" she was looking at him with her knitted eyebrows as she tapped her feet on the ground with growing impatience.

"No.. I'm sorry for that, I.. Well, I just thought you're as beautiful as when you were calm even when you're irritated." Shin replied what he honestly thought. But this only earned him a beautiful blush that crept up the lady's pale white skin. He was speechless again. She looked away from him obviously trying to fight the embarrassment. It was so cute, Shin couldn't help himself but feel a bit of warmness in his heart.

"Y-you, shut up.." she managed to say.

"What's your name?" with this question, she snapped her head back up at him. He was talking normally to her, with no honorifics and annoying manners that every men did when trying to talk with her. Oh wait.. this idiot probably didn't recognize her. When he did, he'd be just the same as others...

"Yuki," she replied.

"Yuki's a nice name," Shin exclaimed and grinned at her.

They talked like that for a while, asking each other some questions-mostly Shin asking her-, sharing some childhood stories that still lingered on their memories, and eventually, laughing with each other. Yuki never let her guard off, never _ever_ did she let it off but all those years of suppressing everything, in this one moment, with a stranger, she could let them out without worries at all. _Why is that she didn't know._

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

While Jester was busy throwing some jokes at Stella-who only half-listened- to make her laugh, she noticed that Shin was nowhere in sight. She started to worry and so she scanned every spot that her eye-sight could reach. It was the first time that she felt grateful for being far-sighted. Slowly as her purple eyes scanned through the crowds and through some available and not so crowded corners, her eyes finally stopped at the balcony which was just near where she was. Really.

Stella smiled happily. Looks like she didn't need to worry at all.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"Tell me Yuki, why won't you go there and dance? Or blend with the crowd to, you know, talk with your friends or people?" Shin asked curiously.

Yuki rolled her eyes. She may have let her guard down around this guy but he was annoying as hell! Asking too much questions at the same time. Shaking her head slightly, she sighed.

"No. I don't have those friends. I don't want crowd. Especially crowd of _men_," Yuki replied irritatingly.

Shin knew that Yuki was really stunningly beautiful. Which led to most of men to fall head over heels for her. But he heard from her that some of them were only after her inheritance, specifically, money. Shin didn't know how to react with that but one thing he was sure of himself was he wouldn't let her be used like that. They would need to get through him first, now that he's friends with her.

"Well, there aren't crowd of men now," Shin beamed a smile widely at her not noticing the widening motion of her eyes.

Suddenly, Yuki stood up and grabbed his wrist. Without explaining, she quickly pulled him with her as she leapt on the parapet and outside the balcony. Good thing they were on the first floor and the ground wasn't too high from where they jumped. Shin got confused but decided to follow her silently wherever she was taking him. He'd ask later.

When Yuki saw some men approaching the balcony, she already knew that they were aiming for her. And without a second thought, she dragged Shin out of the balcony by leaping through it not caring whether her dress would get dirty.

They ran off quite while and now they were huffing out. Yuki placed both her hands on her knees as she bent forward catching her breathe. She regretted running off like that. She could have just told them to back off, why did she think of escaping? Not to mention, she even dragged Shin with her.

Meanwhile, one of the three men who were supposed to greet Yuki slowly blinked.

"Where is she? I swear I just saw her.." one of them spoke.

"Hey stop joking around with us, really," the other said.

"But, I really did... That's weird.." the first one who spoke earlier said and scratched the back of his head in confusion and embarrassment.

Back to where Shin and Yuki ran off to, Shin looked at her questioningly.

"W..what's wrong so suddenly Yuki..?" Shin was also catching his breath.

Yuki didn't answer. She barely registered in her mind that Shin didn't know about her real identity yet. Could she tell him that she's the daughter of the king and queen from neighborhood country? Basically, she was a princess. Which she didn't give a damn about. But the thought of Shin changing his normal demeanor towards her was surprisingly unsatisfying.. Finally she found someone who'd treat her like Shin did. Of course, he would start acting respectful towards her if he finds out.

"Shin..." Yuki hesitated. She knew it and yet she couldn't hide the truth. She hated lying.

"What is it Yuki?"

Oh how he called her name without any stupid honorifics. Sighing, she looked straight at him.

"I haven't told you but.. truth is, I'm the daughter of King Zathur and Queen Yumeki so.."

"Who are they?" Shin frankly asked.

"What?" Yuki's jaw dropped. He didn't know about her parents? Who the heck was this guy? Seriously? Those were the train of thoughts that went through Yuki's mind while trying to analyze what she heard. Then she facepalmed.

"I'm saying that... I'm a princess," Yuki confessed.

"You're a princess?" Shin exclaimed.

Yuki frowned. Her facial features clearly changed from shock to annoyed. She knew it, she would have to prepare her fist to hit this guy if he were to suddenly bow and whatnot. So irritating. But that moment didn't come.

"That's awesome Yuki!" Shin chortled as he patted her back.

Wait...Awesome? And did he just..chortle? Widening her eyes for the second time that day, she thought for the first time that her status being a princess might not really be that bad. At least, that day exceptionally for her.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Shin hasn't stopped grinning ever since the party ended. While Snow was driving with Serah on the passenger seat, Vanille who was in the back seat started to have hallucinations and weird imaginations on her mind. Did Shin drink alcohol? Did some flirty girl flirt with him? Why is he grinning as if he did some drugs? Hope noticed her anxiousness and so he tapped her shoulder. It was good he was sitting beside her. Well, he was actually sitting beside Shin but he saw Vanille staring at Shin with a funny and confusing expression in her face.

"Vanille?" Hope asked as he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Don't mind him. Must be some girl issue," Jester, who was in the last back seat whispered to Vanille. Stella giggled quietly. She knew what was wrong with Shin though. It must have been _that_ girl.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

When the seven of them arrived at their palace-like house, Shin quickly stepped out of the car as soon as it parked and then bowed at them and yelled 'Thank you!' before rushing up inside the house and to his parent's room.

Vanille and Hope looked at each other then shrugged as they followed Shin and headed inside the house but at a slower pace. Snow and Serah were looking at each other too, but not because of Shin, well everyone knew already why they were staring at each other.

Stella muffled a giggle when Jester pointed at the two another couple then rolled his eyes as he stuck his tongue out at them. Of course, all the while without them noticing him. Jester was having so much fun making Stella smile and laugh like that, it was enough for him but the sparks of hope lit up again when unexpectedly, Stella held his hand and pulled him out of the car. He could see the sweet and soft smile on her face and he grinned. Maybe... Just maybe, he could hope for his affection to be returned after all.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Shin was so excited that he forgot about what his father told him strictly before. 'Never enter our room without knocking' and without that in his thought, he barged into the room only to see his father on top of Lightning. Boldly.

Noctis' right knee was in between his mother's legs, and both arms beside her head and they seemed to be… catching their breath?

"Mother? Father...?" Shin, tilting his head, asked abruptly.

"Shin… I told you before, didn't I?" Noctis raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Shh, Noctis, it's not like we were doing something bad." Lightning flicked Noctis' forehead with her finger. Nudging him in his chest with her elbow, she broke free from Noctis and stood up to look at her son.

"Did I interrupt something..?" Shin looked at her mother's messy hair and at Noctis whose shirt is loosen up. He probably _did_ interrupt something. He smiled nervously at them.

"Yes."

"No."

Shin blinked at his parents who said 'Yes' and 'No' at the same time. Noctis bluntly admitting _yes_ and Lightning saying _no,_ denying it. Shin laughed to himself. He loved his parents so much.

After few moments that the three of them talked, Lightning mentally rolled her eyes. Her son, Shin, was attracted to a girl who had similar personality as her. Noctis growled at this inwardly. Another Lightning would possibly become a part of their family sooner or later. What a disaster would that bring to them. But then, they wouldn't plan to go against his way. They were his parents and they'd support him.

Lightning and Noctis took a glance at each other and smiled softly as they recalled the pure genuine smile Shin was wearing on his face when he talked about that girl earlier. Deep inside, they were thanking Stella that she barged into them back at that time. Ending their stupid little game, they realized that they were really as stupid as that game. Really… Parents could be like that sometimes when it comes to their children.

* * *

Oh now that is the longest one-shot/chapter I've ever written and posted here! :] I hope it turned out alright.

Have good days and good nights everyone!

~Terru


End file.
